


Misadventures of Babysitting

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Two stories about babysitting the offspring of the Boiling Isles power couple---
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Misadventures of Babysitting

1

Amity walked behind Luz as they entered the human's childhood home, she carried their daughter in her arms. Luz had talked her into a date in the human realm, and Camila was more than happy to watch her grand-daughtrer for the two. Camila hugged the two and talked for a while, while the little girl sat on the floor, coloring on several pieces of paper. "Sweetie, no..." Amity said leaning down to the girl and scooping up the paper. "I don't think Grandma wants you to activate a spell glyph in the house." She said smiling, the little girl nodded, and apologized. Luz knelt down as well "Its okay, we will be back in and hour. The two walked out hand in hand, as Camila picked up the girl and headed to kitchen.

Camila stood at the stove, cooking the meat for the tacos they were going to have for lunch, noticing the little girl out of the corner of her eye. She turned making eye contact with the girl, "Cookies after you eat some of the main course." She said, picking up the bag and placing them in a walk in cupboard and locking the door. The little girl nodded "O'K Gamma..." She said and went back to the table and picked up one of her Otabin books her parents had left her. The telephone in the main room rang, Camila patted the girl on the head as she walked past. The little girl watched her go, then reached behind her ear removing a small bobby pin and walked towards the cupboard "Like Grandma Eda didn't teach me how to pick a lock..." She thought to herself, a mischevious grin spreading across her face.

2

Luz walked into the owl house, Eda sat on the couch with the little girl staring at the checker board, planning her next move. "Did you two have fun today?" Luz asked sitting on the floor looking at the board to see that Eda was clearly losing at the moment. "Oh, you know. Played some board games, read books, and drew some pict--" Luz removed the small flyer she had found on her walk through the market and slapped it down onto the table, scrawled on it were the words Wanted for Crimes of Vandalism, underneath the picture of Eda and the small child. "I saw Tibble's stand, I assume the glitter was your doing?" She said turning towards her daughter, whose face was turning bright red. She turned back towards Eda, "What did I tell you this morning?" Eda sighed "No Shenanigans, Schemes, Plots or ruses..." The little girl chimed in "But you didn't say anything about Tom-foolery..." smiling and bumping fists with the elder witch who burst out laughing. Luz sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose " I knew I forget one...."


End file.
